


you touch me (and the stars make love to the universe)

by banshee_in_the_dark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, F/M, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_in_the_dark/pseuds/banshee_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had long conversations where they talked about their fantasies and what they wanted before they actually tried anything new. If they were going to do it, they would do it responsibly. So they talked and browsed forums online and read up on serious material on the subject.<br/><br/>(They also had crazy amounts of intense sex while they were doing their research. They’re sex life was never really lacking, but well. They were quite inspired. And Bellamy is excellent at dirty talk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you touch me (and the stars make love to the universe)

**Author's Note:**

> "Anonymous on Tumblr asked: bellarke smut involving a blindfold pls pls pls"
> 
> No plot whatsoever cause that's how I roll ;-)

“This isn’t doing anything for me. Really.”

Fingers ghost over her right shoulder, sneaking under her bra strap. He runs the length of the strap from beginning to end caressing her with the back of his knuckles. Clarke tingles where he touches her. He moves his hand to her neck and very carefully thumbs the jumping spot of her pulse.

“I can see how this doesn’t turn you on at all.”

Her heart beats so loudly sounds became hard to identify. Trying to concentrate on her surroundings without seeing is harder than it sounds and failing to guess his location is madding. But his voice… Bellamy’s voice is a balm to her nerves and the spark that ignites her need. Clarke leans towards it and her arm and shoulder come in contact with his bare chest. It’s a shock to her already frayed senses. All those hard muscles beneath warm, soft skin… He’d been wearing clothes when he produced the long strip of black material from his pocket, before he blindfolded her. In contrast, Clarke had stripped for him down to her underwear.

Fingers brush across her nipple. It hardens at his touch. He uses his thumb to circle the tip through the lace and Clarke responds instantly, moaning and arching into his hand.

Bellamy chuckles. She wants to punch him. Or kiss him.

He moves his hand away. Teeth sink on her other breast, unexpectedly, just above the edge of lace. A hand falls low on her back tracing the edge of her panties.

Kiss him, she definitely needs to kiss him. A lot.  

His tongue soothes the small bite. He laps at the tops of her breasts, cups them and pushes them together and licks the crease between them. Bellamy thumbs her nipples and rakes his nails over the sensitive beaded tips.

“ _Oh_ – Bellamy.”

She shifts restlessly, rubbing her thighs to alleviate the need pooled between her legs. She’s kneeling on the floor at his instruction, sitting back on her legs. She doesn’t get much traction but the movement makes her folds glide against one another. She’s swollen and flowing wet and maybe if she presses down a little bit harder she can get –

“No, none of that.”

He curls his hands around her knees and shoves them apart. Clarke whines but he positions her the way he wants to, legs spread like a v and exposing her crotch.

Bellamy moves away. She tries to track his movements and guess how far he goes, but her heartbeat is loud in her ears and she’s completely disoriented.

The next thing she knows, her hair is brushed back and his lips fall on her pulse point. Clarke’s head tilts to the side allowing him access. He’s kneeling behind her, she can feel it now. He sucks a love bite and bathes it with his tongue. He’s so close she can almost touch him, and she wants to, so badly. But her hands are secured behind her back and she can’t do much other than wiggle her fingers and brush his abdomen with her knuckles.

That is how this started. Bellamy, he’s good with knots. He actually was part of a hardcore outdoor club when he was a kid, the extreme self-reliant survivalist kind. They’d been dating for almost a year when she saw him practicing an intricate knot on a piece of rope and Clarke mentioned, in passing, how that was always a fantasy of hers. Being tied up.

It’s not something she actually planned to share. She’d tried that once with her first serious girlfriend and Lexa hadn’t taken it well. Clarke has actively tried to forget that conversation, but parts of it kind of stuck. Any form of power exchange play in the bedroom was equated to weakness of character in Lexa’s mind, and she wouldn’t enable Clarke in becoming anyone’s doormat. She was a Strong Woman and therefore she should never want to give up control. Clarke had said yes, tucked away the hurt, and let it go. Their relationship didn’t last more than a couple of months after that.

So she definitely panicked when she accidentally confessed to Bellamy she was into being tied up and braced herself for the rejection. Except it never came. Bellamy looked at her with this bewildered look on his face that she’ll never forget, licked his lips (he’s always doing that and it drives her _crazy_ ) and with mixed caution and excitement said “We can try that.”

Turned out that he gets off being in control which. It was not surprising. At all.

They had long conversations where they talked about their fantasies and what they wanted before they actually tried anything new. If they were going to do it, they would do it responsibly. So they talked and browsed forums online and read up on serious material on the subject.

(They also had crazy amounts of intense sex while they were doing their research. They’re sex life was never really lacking, but well. They were quite inspired. And Bellamy is excellent at dirty talk.)

The first time he tied her up, it was freeing. Clarke never came so hard before that. Every time she tested the ties pleasure would pulse electric within her. And with Bellamy fucking her, keeping her in place… she got wet (wett _er_ ) just thinking about it.

The blindfold is new though. It’s a relatively safe kink to experiment with. It not only heightens her senses to every stimulus, it increases dependence and deepens the bond of trust between a couple. All good things when you get off on power exchange dynamics.

Bellamy fingers the edge of her panties at her hip as he works on leaving his mark on her neck. He follows the elastic to the inside of her thigh and cups her pussy.

“So fucking wet baby,” he growls against her neck. “Feel it?”

Clarke moans and drops her head back to his chest. He touches her cunt through the lace of her panties, spreading the wetness all around. Her plump folds part. Bellamy pulls at them until her panties cover her inner cunt, keeping her folds separated and her clit exposed. His fingers and the lace create the sweetest torture. Her hips jerk up when he begins rubbing her clit through the fabric of her panties, broken whimpers coming louder from her lips.

He releases her neck with a wet sound and moves to nibble her earlobe. “Wanna come now?”

Clarke nods. Her nipple is pinched, hard, making her yelp. “Yes!” she amends. “I want to come. Please.”

His fingers at her clit pick up the pace. Pleasure radiates upward. Excitement has Clarke panting and wiggling. She throws her head back and to the side. Her lips touch the warm skin of his chest and she latches on, kissing him there.

Bellamy wraps one arm around her waist, holding her tight against him as he increases the speed of his fingers. The orgasm hits Clarke hard and fast. She struggles against his hold as her body rides the force of her climax. His arm is strong and firm around her, keeping her in place. He’s securely wrapped around her, coaxing her pussy for more with his talented fingers while she still hasn’t recovered from coming.

He pulls his hand away from her cunt and Clarke gradually relaxes. Then a buzzing sound fills the room, making her jump with its abruptness.

“Bellamy – ”

He presses a vibrator against her already sensitive clit. Clarke cries out and tries to twist away but he holds her still, forcing her to feel. It’s too much and hurts so good and she comes a second time before she has time to process any of it.

Clarke almost blacks out. She faintly detects the vibrator turning off and a light thud following, so he must’ve dropped it on the floor somewhere beside her.

He grabs her arms and stands up, pulling her up with him. He sits down on the couch and directs Clarke to straddle him. It takes her a moment to realize he released her bindings as well. When she does, she laces her fingers behind his neck.

The thick head of his cock presses against the entrance of her pussy and they both moan at the contact. Bellamy enters her slowly, gripping her hips and lowering her down on the hard column of his cock. He holds her still as he starts to move, fucking up into her and thrusting deep.

“Oh!”

He keeps one hand at her hip and with the other he fists her hair and pulls her face down for a kiss. Their lips meet in a mess of teeth and panting breath. “Touch yourself Clarke,” he growls. “Rub your little clit nice and hard and come all over my cock.”

“Oh god,” Clarke moans, following his instructions. Her movements are sloppy but get the job done. The added stimulation sends her rapidly over the edge.

She cries out and goes for his shoulder with her teeth, lightly biting him. Bellamy moves faster, a bit rougher, and digs his fingers in her hips in warning. There are bound to be bruises there come morning and Clarke wouldn’t have it any other way.

Bellamy rolls them, thrusting into her at a new angle. Clarke ends up on her back on the couch with him crowding her, riding her hard and hitting that spot inside her that makes her see stars over and over. She fists his hair as the pleasure keeps slamming into her. Her clenching muscles tip him over and with a guttural growl Bellamy holds very still, as deep inside her as he goes, and finally comes.

They both shake from the power of their release. Before she really starts to have trouble breathing, Bellamy tips to the side and draws her half on top of him. Clarke goes without question. Next, the blind fold is torn from her. All the lights on the living room are lit, blinding her with their intensity. She closes her eyes, burying her face on Bellamy’s neck to escape from it. He cups her cheek and drops a kiss to the top of her head.

Clarke smiles, happy and sated and hurting in all the good places. “God, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please take a moment and let me know what you think :-)
> 
>  
> 
> [ this is me](http://bellohmyblake.tumblr.com)


End file.
